


Doki Doki

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [9]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Part 3, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Spoilers for Part 3 Ch 10.1Touma can't help but run into Riku. Or was that the other way around?





	Doki Doki

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Riku and Touma first interacted in the story, I instantly started shipping them and my love for them only grew the more it went on. This fic is just adding another side to their interactions before ZOOL's debut. 
> 
> **09\. Heartbeat** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

Touma walked toward the location for their debut show. It was a busy night out it seemed which was good. He didn’t fully trust Tsukumo’s ways of managing the group but staging their debut out in the open like this would certainly catch people’s attention.

He wasn’t sure was he was going to feel when he stepped back on stage again. It’s what he wanted to do ever since NO_MAD was disbanded but this felt different. It wasn’t the same as before. The fans had forsaken him the last time so he didn’t care about them now. This was all about showing the falsehood of idols.

Right?

As he saw the stage area up ahead with the stage lights shining around the surrounding city, a flash of red came into his view before a body slammed into him. Touma managed to remain upright and steadied himself as he looked down to see who ran into him.

“Ah! Sorry!” the guy said, stepping back.

Touma’s eyes widened momentarily when he recognized who it was before shifting into a glare. “You again?”

Of all the people he could run into tonight, it had to be Nanase Riku.

Riku looked up at him with an apologetic expression and Touma fought to keep his hardened expression up. It’s not like he was happy to see IDOLiSH7’s center again.

Nor does Touma have an explanation for why he didn’t walk away from him.

Despite needing to meet up with the rest of ZOOL, Touma entertained Riku for a couple of minutes as he gloated about TRIGGER losing their standing in the media. It had nothing to do with wanting to keep talking with Riku. And the fact he felt his heartbeat quicken while talking to him was just because of the upcoming live.

Even though he didn’t know the younger man that well, Touma found it easy to talk with him. It was different from how it was with his new group members.

That was until Riku mentioned seeing him cry and he was hit with a wave of embarrassment. He didn’t need Riku reminding him of that now. As the preshow music started to play, he saw that as his time to leave. He didn’t need Riku reminding him of that.

“Shut up!” he said as he pushed past Riku. He wasted enough time anyway and kept his gaze ahead of him, not sparing a glance back at the other.

He made his way through the crowd that was gathering around the stage and met up with the other members. Touma felt that same energized rush he got right before he took the stage. It was like he was coming home.

As Haruka spoke to the audience, hyping them up, Touma hoped Riku was out there watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've got a couple of fics planned for the upcoming days that tie back to this one. So if you're interested, they'll be fics 11 and 12 of this 50 fic series. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177495986666/doki-doki). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1034567393043992576).


End file.
